


An Interlude

by starship_nebuchadnezzar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lotsa soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_nebuchadnezzar/pseuds/starship_nebuchadnezzar
Summary: Gabriel and Jack watch Lakers games together.It means a lot more than that to them.Written for the prompt "War Buddies"





	An Interlude

“So who are the Lakers playing this week,” Morrison asked, sitting down on the ratty couch in the lounge and slinging his legs up over Gabe’s.  

 

“The Rockets; they’re down by six” Gabe said, and then chuckled. “We’ve had this conversation before, Jackie; you’re getting to broad in the chest to the little spoon anymore.” 

 

Telling himself it was to prove a point, he rubbed the offending torso affectionately. 

 

Jack looked down at Gabe’s hand, pink-cheeked. “I guess I might be.”   
  
He looked up at Gabe and grinned.

 

“But if you’re the little spoon then I’ll have to put up with your beard scratching up my chest.” 

 

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you wore a shirt at night,” Gabe said, a twinkle in his eye, pulling Jack closer and reaching for his glass.

 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Jack said, pressing their shoulders together“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with such an aversion to pyjamas.” 

 

“That’s just because you snuggle like a damn octopus in your sleep.”

 

Jack couldn’t bring himself to be upset by that. 

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Perez called out from the doorway.

 

“Not dating!” Gabe called out in return, a familiar refrain. 

 

Although, he was getting less and less sure about that. In every unit he’d served in, there were hookups, bedrolls pushed too far together, and all kinds of desperate intimacies, but this felt different. For one thing, it had lasted longer. He and Jack no longer shared a bed after the worst of the injections, twisting their fingers together and whispering stories to distract from the pain. Instead, they’d pushed their cots together and stopped separating their clothing. When they shared so much, the difference between one set of a soft gray SEP shirt and coordinating navy sweatpants and another stopped making a difference. 

 

The other one was the way Jack’s blond head felt nuzzled his neck, his soft breaths pressed into  Gabe’s clavicle, all pretense of watching the game gone. 

 

“Rough round, Jackie?” He muttered, shaking his friend awake. 

 

“Yeah,” Jack said, bleary eyed. “They had me in there for five hours. Couldn’t do an anaesthetic either because they’d all interfere with the drugs. And we’re too strong for the restraints now so they had to cuff me down the whole time.”    
  
Gabriel felt a hot burst of anger and tenderness. “Want to go to bed? I can watch the game on my tablet.”    
  
“Nah. ‘S comforting to be in here. It’s the happy place I always go to when they tell me to before an injection.” 

 

Gabriel snuggled Jack’s cotton-clad body into his lap, allowing the other man to adjust himself to get the best angle on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

 

Jack took the invitation, and Gabriel felt his eyelashes flutter shut against his cheek, sideburns be damned. His broadening shoulders, looked so incredibly soft without stress and Gabriel tenderly draped his sweatshirt across them. Jack gave a soft moan and embraced Gabriel’s torso in earnest, a gesture which was wholeheartedly returned. 

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the mop of blond hair smushed against his face. 

 

“You know, you’re not the worst little spoon after all, Morrison.” 


End file.
